


Anne of Gloucester

by thenevillegirl



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenevillegirl/pseuds/thenevillegirl
Summary: Little one shot about Richard pov after his first night with Anne.





	Anne of Gloucester

Anne was sleeping soundly after she and Richard had consummated their first night of marriage. Richard had stayed awake, staring at her in the dark of their chambers. There was the moonlight to help him though because, through some curtain’s glimpse of light, was landing right on his wife.

Anne was his wife, he had to assimilate this new fact. They were betrothed since they were little but, seen the events, their paths had been separated. She had married someone else for the ambition of her father to get to the crown of England and that Edouard had also disrespected her. The young Duke felt his blood boiling with anger at the mere thought that that Lancaster could touch her with such violence. It took a while for her to confide with him that night, but he did not wanted to hear more, after all that was their night and it felt like a first time for both even if it wasn’t. SHe had consummated her marriage with the Lancastrians Prince and he had a mistresses, Kate Haute. 

They were both thrilled to finally belong to each other and they could say that it was their choice to get married and not some strategic move by the Kingmaker or a command by King Edward. It was an union of love. They always cared for the other since they were just two kids playing at Middleham Castle, place where soon they would start their life together. 

Richard observed that little woman that was laying with her head on his chest and was snuggling to him, to feel safe and he would have protect her from any threat, even from George if necessary.

He ran his fingers through her hair which were like gold threads with the softeness of the silk. 

“My little Lady Anne… Anne of Gloucester.” He whispered softly, thinking of that little girl that could always embarrass him in front of the adults, but secretly he admired her attentions.

He ran his other hand on her cheek. It was still rosy for their recent love act, he went down slowly on her neck, where she would wear every day a different type of necklace, gifts by him of course. He then lowered his hand on her breasts and took some time to praise them. He was surprised to see Anne changed so much, physically. She was more beautiful, but her body was mature now, it wasn’t the body of a little girl but the body of a woman and no fantasy he could build in his mind could beat the reality he then discovered that same night.

Richard laughed a bit, his brother George was so sure he wasn’t attracted to her.

His path continued and his hand landed on her belly. Soon Anne would carry his child, there would be life inside her, a life created from their love. She couldn't know, but he would have loved their child, it matter not if it were a girl or a boy, because he just wanted a child that could remind him of his sweet Anne, maybe when he would have looked in its eyes or ruffle its hair. 

Nothing in his wife was imperfect, not like his little deformity on the back. It wasn’t very visible but he feared Anne could get scared. It didn’t happened, on the contrary, she seemed truly worried for him to feel pain and offered to do some backrub when he needed one. He always tried to hide it from anyone, the only that knew were the Earl and the Countess and Francis. 

His face was now close to her head and closed his eyes breathing in. Her sweet perfume could relax him so easily. She was his refuge, his home; he could be vulnerable with her like he couldn’t with his brothers or with others.

When he woke up, without realizing that he actually fell asleep earlier, the first thing he saw was the sources of clear water that were her eyes.

“Morning, husband.” She said, smiling.

“Morning, wife.” He answered, touching again her hair, but flipping her over, so she was under him.

He laid his face between the valley of her breasts and kissed her tenderly.

Anne laughed and Richard raised his eyes, “What is making you laughing, Anne?” he asked playfully. He loved her laugh.

“Nothing, you just tickled me when you kissed that spot.”

Richard passed his finger where he kissed her and smiled arching his eyebrow, “then I found one of the spots I will dedicate to everytime we are in bed…”

Anne blushed and he found that adorable. He leaned to her to give her a kiss.

“I love you, Richard.”

“I love you, Anne.”

   

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know the title sucks, i promise that one day i'll be able to write something more original, but i hope you will like it!  
> I will soon continue my long fic :)


End file.
